


And To All A Good Night

by My_Young_Friend



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tis the night before Christmas, and McGee has writer's block</p>
            </blockquote>





	And To All A Good Night

"Why are you sitting there staring at a blank document?"

"I'm thinking."

"Not doing a great job of it."

"Tony, would you just go back to watching Miracle on 34th Street?"

"That finished. It's Die Hard now."

"Die Hard?"

"What? It's a Christmas movie! Don't roll your eyes at me, it _is_!"

"Just lay off the German accents, yeah?"

"You're not writing again, are you?"

"Not right now I'm not."

"Because I think you should warn Abby to reinforce her coffin."

"It's not a Deep Six story. It's not fiction at all."

"So what is it?"

"It's a proposal."

"Some new business venture?"

"You could say that. It's going to be a presentation but I just need to get my thoughts in order before I try it."

"Can I help?"

"Not really."

"C'mon, McSecret-Squirrel, let me help."

"Okay, well let me run what I've got-"

"Which is nothing."

"-past you. I could bore you with a long speech about my past, about how my present has been changed and about how I see my future."

"Ego-centric, much, Probie?"

"But the crux of this can be summed up briefly."

"Yes, cut to the point before your audience falls asleep. "

"Anthony DiNozzo, will you marry me?"

"..."

"Okay, I was hoping for a little more than stunned silence."

"Once more, with feeling."

"You're an asshole."

"Got me a ring?"

"I hate you."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes you do and yes I will."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"No idea; want to find out?"

"Merry Christmas, Tony."

"Merry Christmas, future Mr DiNozzo."  



End file.
